The primary objective of this observational study is to develop postnatal growth curves for very low birth weight infants that would permit an assessment of velocity growth (or nutritional process). Secondary objectives include assessments of the relationship of velocity growth and 1) nutritional support, 2) severity of illness, 3) incidence of short-term and neurodevelopmental outcome at 18 months corrected age.